Referat af Sæson 1, Afsnit 1 - Vintertid
Vores helte vågner søndag aften (31. oktober 2010) til en mail fra Toreador Dorthe Kildevang. Dette var en invitation til at mødes med Kildevang på Vestre fængsel (en del af hendes domæne) den samme aften. Til mødet fortæller Kildevang at hun har haft indbrud på sit fængsel aften forinden og at en af fængslets højprofil fanger blev fundet myrdet i sin isolationscelle. Fangen er en massemorder ved navn Hans Christensen, der er dømt for mord på seks personer (sin egen familie og 4 fra en anden familie). Kildevang fortæller, at hun mistænker sabbatten for at stå bag. Hun tilbyder vores helte adgang til at jage på hendes domæner (Københavns Fængsler), hvis de opklarer hvem der brød ind på Vestre fængsel lørdag d. 30/10/2010. Opgavens præcise formulering var: "Mit domæne er blevet krænket. Jeg vil vide hvorfor og af hvem." Kildevangs begrundelse for at mistænke sabbatten: 1) Vestre fængsel ganske simpelt er for godt sikret til at dødelige ville kunne udføre sådan én opgav. 2) Der er tale om en krænkelse af Kamarillaens anden tradition (domænet), hvilket leder Kildevang til at antage, at dette ikke kan være begået af kamarilla-vampyrer. Kildevang forklarer desuden, at hun forud for at hidkalde vores helte, tog kontakt til Montgomery, der bestemt informerede Kildevang om, at hun gjorde bedre i at glemme denne sag og lade vær med at efterforske den yderligere. Da hun bliver spurgt, hvorfor hun trods dette har valgt at kontakte Montomerys gruppe, svarer hun, at hun ikke har mange andre valg. Flokken anmoder om at diskutere jobtilbuddet privat. Til dette stiller Kildevang en lokale til rådighed. Her bliver flokken enige om, at hvis der rent faktisk er (andre) sabbat vampyrer i byen, er det bedst at flokken foretager efterforskningen fremfor Kildevang selv. Desuden kommer flokken frem til at opgaven på den ene side muligvis vil sætter dem i en dårligere position i forhold Københavns administration, men på den anden side vil deres omdømme som kamarilla-loyale vampyrer blive styrket i at efterforske af formodede sabbat aktiviteter. Derudover er det naturligvis også værd at tage den ganske attraktive belønning i betragtning. Flokken beslutter sig for at tage imod Kildevangs tilbud, og begynder at samle spor fra fængslet. Spor fra fængslet: Gerningsstedet – De blodige stænk og pletter i Hans Christensens isolationscelle indikerer at mordet blev udført med kniv, og der er ingen tegn på modstand. I blodet på cellegulvet findes desuden et delvist støvleaftryk. Ved at smage på blodet i cellen finder Gry frem til at blodet tilhører en dødelig, men hun fornemmer desuden en meget mærkværdig bismag. Liget – Understøtter teorien om at mordet er begået med kniv og at offeret ikke har gjort modstand. Liget bliver sendt til Grys laboratorium, hvor hun via omfattende vævsprøver bliver klogere på den anormale bismag i Hans Christensens blod. Det lader til, at blodet har undergået en slags mutation, som formodentligt er blevet fremprovokeret af eksogene stimuli. Offerets ejendele – Hans Christensens pung indeholder et foto af sin afdøde familie (far og mor + to børn) og en par fotos yderligere kun med datteren. Desuden indeholder pungen et donorkort, som spillerne bruger til at indhente Hans Christensens sygehistorie. Af interesse får flokken desuden udleveret Hans Christensens gamle Nokia 3210, som Jimmy efter meget besvær får hacket. Telefonen indeholder ingen mærkbare opkald eller beskeder. Det er dog bemærkelsesværdigt, at den ikke viser nogen som helst kontakt til sin datter. Videoovervågning – fængslets overvågningsoptagelser fra perioden umiddelbart op til mordet på Hans Christensen er beskadiget (formodet af gerningsmændene). Jimmy får de relevante videooptagelser udleveret i håbet om at noget brugbart materiale kan hives ud af dem. Nøglekort – (bliver først indhentet aften efter) vagten, der var på arbejde rapporterede at han havde mistet sit nøglekort under en vagtrute på fængslet samme aften som mordet på Hans Christensen. Via fængslets låsesystem er det muligt at sporet nøglekortets rute. Ud fra ruten tyder det på, at morderen har stjålet nøglekortet i løbet af vagtens rute og fortsat i et alstadigt tempo mod Hans Christensens celle. Desuden lader det til at morderen ikke var fuldstændig for trolig med fængslet, da ruten viser tegn på at der er blevet gået forkert et par gange. ---- Den følgende aften har gruppen en masse spor at følge op på og vælger derfor at dele sig op. - Gry og Daniel forfølger sporet med datteren. I Hans Christensens sygehistorie, som gruppen imellem tiden har rekvireret, står der at han har været under en behandlings for incest (på datteren) i perioden 2000-2006. Ved at følge dette spor finder de datteren, Karen, som sidder på Den lukkede afdeling på Bispebjerg. Gry og Daniel møder op på Bispebjerg og taler med Karen, som svært apatisk og desuden påvirket at disciplin(er). Karens behandler, Hausmann, fortæller at Karen aldrig viser nogen følelser (overhovedet!), eller det vil sige, at der var faktisk for nylig en undtagelse til dette. To dage forud for massemordet, deltog Karen i en teaterforestilling på afdelingen, hvor faren valgte at dukke op. Karen reagerer ved ”at spasse ud”. Hausmann overleverer en videooptagelse af forestillingen. Gry og Daniel mistænker for resten Hausmann for at være blodtjener (formodentligt for Pinél, da Bispebjerg er hans domæne). Optagelsen fra teaterstykket bliver vist for hele flokken i Aksels lejlighed. Stykket er Macbeth og Karen gør sin entre i akt 1 scene 4 – første scene med de tre hekse (i dette stykke optræder der dog fire hekse). Mens flokken ser optagelsen bliver det klart, at der er mere til Karens vrøvleri en almindeligt hysteri – det virker som en form for messen. Denne mistanke bliver styrket, da Daniel pludseligt føler behov for at flygte for sit liv og vælger at kaste sig ud af vinduet på Aksels kvistlejlighed. Daniel kommer dog til sig selv på taget og fortæller, at fik et syn forud for at han valgte at tage vinduet. Synet: Han står i et hus bygget af glas – møblerne, taget, væggene. Udenfor hver af de fire væge sidder en gammel kone og messer. Solen står op og fylder huset med blændende lys. Lyden af hestehove bliver stærkere og stærkere. Gry får senere efterforsket synet på klan Tremeres bibliotek. Det viser sig, at der er flere eksempler på den samme drøm. Første tilfælde er adskillige hundreder år gammel og der lader ikke til at være andet tilfældes mellem drømmehaverne end at de alle er af klan Malkavian. - Abdul og van Teuten udspurgte vagterne på Vestre fængsel mens Gry og Daniel var på Bispebjerg. De finder ud af, at indbruddet er blevet begået af mindst to personer, da låsen ned til isolationscellerne kræver nøglekort og godkendelse fra et centralt vagtkontor samtidig. Vagternes forklaringer tyder desuden på, at der har været malkavians på færde. Dette beror på, at der ikke som sådan er nogen huller i vagternes hukommelse, men at de begge lige inden mordet valgte at forlade deres poster fordi de hver fik en pludselig passion efter at henholdsvis spise og skide (stærke grundfølelser). - Jimmy og Aksel efterforsker imellem tiden Hans Christensens massemord, via Aksels kontakt, betjent Larsen (kaldet ”Lasse ”), som var blevet sat på, at anskaffe politiets sagsmappe. Lasse fortæller til kommissær Henrik Toft (Aksels politi-alias), at der slet ikke eksisterer nogen sagsmappe (*gisp*). Lasse fortæller dog, at selv kan huske, at det var kommissær Ole Vernike, der ene mand arresterede Hans Christensen (d. 29/09/2010). Jimmy og Aksel får adressen til kommissær Ole Wernicke, som for tiden er langtidssygemeldt. Inden de rykker ud til Wernicke lejlighed på Østerbrogade, fortæller Lasse, at de gamle rotter på stationen fortæller spøgelseshistorier om to sager ligesom denne, hvor begge sagsmapper også forsvandt. Lasse bliver sat til at efterforske disse sager. Via sit alias, Henrik Toft, får Aksel kommissær Wernicke i tale. Wernicke er tydeligt rystet af oplevelsen, men også dybt optaget af sagen – han har en kæmpe stak aviser, der daterer tilbage til dagen efter massemordet. Da Wernicke beskriver gerningsstedet er det tydeligt, at han fortrænger noget. Han er dog i stand til at give adressen på gerningsstedet: Fremad Amagers klubhus på det gamle Kløvermarken (nu en dystopisk hyper-ghetto). ---- Flokken sætter sammen kursen mod gerningsstedet i håb om selv at finde det, som den gamle kommissær har fortrængt. Da flokken tropper op i Kløvermarkens ghetto ser de fra afstand, at der er lys i klubhuset. De beslutter at sætte Aksel ind for at undersøge sagen nærmere. Gennem vinduerne ser han det der lader til at være en gruppe på 10 ”gangbangers”. Jimmy registrerer ca. 10 varme kroppe, hvilket tyder på at alle, eller de fleste, er dødelige. Der bliver snakket højt og længe om flokkens næste træk. Flokken har desperat brug for at efterforske gerningsstedet, men de vil helst undgå at skulle dræbe en flok dødelige, og deres efterforskning har indtil videre været meget diskret, så de vil nødigt gøre noget, der trækker for meget opmærksomhed. Det ender med, at Aksel bytter plads med en gangbanger, som træder udenfor for at undersøge en bilalarm, som flokken har aktiveret til selv samme formål. Med Abdul som safety i krattet går Aksel ind i klubhuset i håb om, at infiltrere gangbangerne og undersøge gerningsstedet. Infiltrationen går umiddelbart godt og Aksel opdager, at der blevet overmalet noget skrift på vægen i omklædningsrummet. Aksel går ovenpå for i fred at sende en besked til resten af flokken og afvente svar. Aksel når netop at sende beskeden, da bliver skudt i hovedet af det ellevte bandemedlem, og lorten rammer viften! was a firefight! Flokken slipper mere eller mindre helskindet fra kampen, men forhåbningerne om en smooth operation blev ikke just indfriet: 5 døde, 3 i varetægt og 3 på flugt, og præcis cirka et sted i omegnen af 20 udæmpede pistolskud. Alle modstanderne var dødelige og kun lederen var blodtjener. Der er grund til at tro, at de var instrueret i at skyde efter hovedet. Den tildækkede skrift bliver minutiøst efterforsket, og efter flere timer får Daniel et enkelt brugbart tegn ud af vægen – et tegn, som Daniel syntes at have set før... (imellem tiden er betjent Lasse blevet vækket for at stikke efter de tre undslupne gangbangers). Flokken farer til Casa van Teutens i Jægersborg, hvor der bliver afhørt gangbangers. De fortæller, at de havde fået tilbud om at flytte ind i klubhuset mod at de fjernede alle spor. Der bliver givet et signalement, som passer på malkavian tvillingerne Rodion og Raskolnikov. Tvillingernes profiler passer perfekt på indbrudstyvene på Vestre fængsel. Kæden hopper imidlertid af på Bispebjerg. Tvillingerne går primogen Roses ærinde. Rose og Pinél er ikke just på talefod (så vidt vides), så hvorfor er tvillingerne involveret i en sag, der lader til at involvere Bispebjerg? Spørgsmålene hober sig op, men flokken bliver nødt til at slippe af med de dødelige, så de vælger at kigge forbi Kildevang for at få hende til at smide dem i arresten. På vej ind til Vestre svinger flokken forbi Station City, hvor Lasse, der for resten fik pågrebet de undslupne gangbangers, har nyt om de gamle sager. Gemt i sprækkerne af en gammel sagskasse, som var formodet tom, har Lasse fundet det der lader til at være et selvmordsbrev (dette bliver bekræftet af Daniels klarsyn). I kortetræk understøtter brevet teorien om at incest også er en gennemgående del af disse mystiske massemord. Kildevang tager imod fangerne og får en rapport. Flokken vælger at fortælle alt bortset fra alt, hvad der involverer Bispebjerg, synet og okkult hokuspokus. Kildevang køber rapporten, selv om hun synes at beviserne på Rodion og Raskolnikov er spinkle (et faktum, som flokken for resten selv understregede). Flokken fortæller, at de vil arbejde videre på sagen og håber på senere, at kunne fremlægge et motiv. Inden flokken forlader fængslet lader Kildevang dem vide, at hun har i sinde at indhente kommissær Wernicke til ”forhør” den følgende aften. Med få timer inden solopgang vælger Daniel og Aksel at besøge Wernicke i håbet om, at de kan hjælpe ham til at huske det som han har fortrængt, så han kan skrive de tegn som mangler. Planen lykkes og lige før solen begynder at prikke, kommer de sikkert hjem med en komplet udskrift af de mystiske tegn. Den følgende aften flyver teorier og desperate forslag rundt blandt flokken. Alt peger pludseligt mere på Rose end på Pinél, men det er svært at forestille sig at der er nogen er uskyldige. Vores helte er ikke helt sikker på, hvilken lort de har rodet sig ud i, men det føles som de er sunket ret dybt i. Der er en bunke spørgsmål foran dem, men ikke en tydelig vej at gå. På forunderlig vis kommer flokken frem til, at den bedste fremgangsmåde er at bruge Pinél, byens ældste malkavian (med uanet magt og sindsyge!) som konsulent i denne sag, hvor alt peger på at noget er dybt råddent i klan Malkavian. Håbet er at Pinél kan forklare betydningen af de mystiske tegn og kaste lidt lys på Daniels drivhus-profiti. Således sender vores helte deres malkavian afsted til sludre med byens original prankster i enrum... ---- Da Daniel vender tilbage efter adskillige timer hos sin kammesjuk, Pinél, fortæller han at e syv tegn betyder: 1. drøm/drab 2. sygdom/sind 3. drab/'blod' 4. blod 5. bevægelse/blod 6. ånd/'drøm' 7. sygdom/sind. Som en lille fun fact lærer flokken også, at Rose mestrer blodmagi der gør hende i stand til at påvirke personer gennem deres drømme. Hun er angivelige sågar i stand til at stjæle blod gennem drømme. Hvis vores helte ikke allerede var i færd med at kigge sig over skulderen begyndte de helt sikker at gøre det her. Der er ikke rigtig nogen smoking gun, men det lader til at malkavian-primogenet Rose har stået bag en række massemord (mindst tre), der på grufuld vis har kostet pædofile fædre og deres familie (stille og samtykkende?) livet. Indblandet i dette er et ældgammelt sprog og et drømmesyn, der peger på mere end hævn over svigtende familier og gement tyveri af blod. Det lugter af at der kunne være noget rigtig grimt på vej. Bispebjerg og dermed Pinéls rolle er heller ikke helt helt klar. Er Pinél faktisk på en eller anden måde aktivt indblandet? eller er Rose i gang med at hævne sig på sin skaber? og for hvad? Inden nogen af disse spørgsmål rigtig kan nå at bundfælle sig ringer telefonen; det er Montgomery. Det lader til at Claus Rasch ikke er helt så uduelig som det rygtes - i hvert fald har han (og derigennem Montgomery) fået nys vores helte efterforskning. (Her går Daniel i panik og giver telefonen videre til Aksel). Aksel forklarer, at Kildevang udlovede en meget attraktiv belønning, hvis de ville løse opgaven for hende, og at Kildevang desuden aldrig informeret flokken om at Montgomery havde instrueret hende i ikke at forfølge sagen. Den åd Montgomery (A.F.R. bitches!), men han indskærpede over for flokken, at de skulle ophøre al efterforskning af sagen og at de ikke skulle dele deres resultater med nogen. Øjeblikkeligt efter bliver Kildevang underrettet om samtalen med Montgomery. Hun bliver ikke ligefrem henrykt. Og det er pt. usikkert om vores helt får den belønning som tilkommer dem... Kategori:Referater